


Witch in Progress

by TheGhostestWithTheMostest



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Roommates, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostestWithTheMostest/pseuds/TheGhostestWithTheMostest
Summary: Just the rough beginning of a story I'm thinking of pursuing, let me know what you think :)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Witch in Progress

Octavia sat silently on her hardwood floor, eyes closed with her thirteen crystals around her. She took a deep breath and inhaled the strong scent of her lavender incense, letting out a pleased sigh to the pleasant scent. Her pastel pink hair was thrown up into a messy bun that was held together with a random black scrunchie she had lying around, strands hanging down and framing her slender face.

The longer Octavia sat there and focused, the more each of her differently colored crystals began to glow. It took her a long time before all thirteen of her crystals were all glowing brightly, each of them spinning on a different axis as they hovered about chest level to Octavia. She let out a deep cleansing breath, eyes nearly rolling back in her head behind her eyelids as the stones began to spin around her. Her skin began to bare white markings starting from her fingertips, each of the marks intricate and soft. The practically glowing white marks gradually made their way up her hands, each marking taking the same amount of time to imprint itself into her skin. White spirals worked their way up her forearms, some branching off to become a flower, others creating other bubbly rounded shapes. 

By now her crystals were eye level as they continued to circle around her. Octavia’s arms were almost covered completely with the white markings when her roommate who was a little more than a roommate barged in. As soon as her eyes shot open the markings began to vanish and her crystals all clattered onto the floor, looking over at her roommate and giggling at seeing his confused expression. Octavia looked down at her hands as the last of the markings disappeared, wiggling her fingers as the rest disappeared. “What Damon…..? Never seen a witch before…?~” She carefully began picking up her crystals, waiting for her loud mouth roommate to inevitably get flustered and yell at her for this.


End file.
